silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tender Sugar
Tender Sugar ("Tierno azúcar") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 1 del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, escrita por Joe Romersa y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. En el video de la canción, el cual fue lanzado únicamente en Japón, aparecen Joseph Schreiber y partes del juego. En el video, se lo ve a Joseph escribiéndose en sí mismo, y juzgando por la letra de la canción, la misma parece tratar acerca de él. La letra de la canción afirma "el dúlce azucar me salva, es el apartamento el que me confina" y sobre cómo él no puede diferenciar entre los sueños y la realidad, la cual puede tratar de Joseph rogando por ser salvado de su apartamento. En el juego, la canción suena cuando Joseph Schreiber habla con Henry Townshend y Eileen Galvin en el apartamento 302 del pasado. Letra I run, I fall, What ripped away? Check my body now Was it body or soul? The darkness fades Fades to the light Disappearing now Disappears from the night And all these nightmares I once had as a child The morning always came... it came too late What did my mind forget? Forget to hide? Could the nightmare be awake, I don't know In or out, up or down, never know it's an illusion Round and round, on and on, every day spins my confusion Not again, not again, not again This dream I can't awake What is real? What is real? what is real? It's getting hard for me to take What I need, what I need, what I need A little something I rely And the white sugar gently hides me Oh, the sweet sugar saves me It's the room that confines me... Confines me... Sweet sugar Yesterday, back and forth, broken door no longer opens Breaking down, need it now, mother's sugar always loves me Not again, not again, not again This dream I can't awake What is real? What is real? What is real? It's getting hard for me to take What I need, what I need, what I need A little something I rely And the white sugar gently hides me Oh, the sweet sugar saves me... It's the room that confines me... Traducción Corro, caigo, ¿Qué se llevaron? Examina mi cuerpo ahora ¿Fue el cuerpo o el alma? La oscuridad se desvanece Se desvanece en la luz Ahora desaparece Desaparece de la noche Y todas esas pesadillas que tuve en mi niñez La mañana siempre llega... llega muy tarde ¿Qué es lo que mi mente olvidó? ¿Qué olvidó de esconder? ¿Podría la pesadilla despertarse?, no lo sé Dentro o fuera, arriba o abajo, nunca sabré si es una ilusión Vuelta y vuelta, una y otra vez, cada día gira mi confusión No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez Este sueño del cual no puedo despertar ¿Qué es real? ¿qué es real? ¿qué es real? Se me hace difícil de aceptarlo Lo que necesito, lo que necesito, lo que necesito Es un poco de algo en que confiar Y el azúcar blanco gentilmente me esconde Oh, el dulce azúcar me salva Es el apartamento el que me confina... Me confina... Dulce azúcar Ayer, de aquí para allá, la puerta rota ya no se abre Derribándola, necesitándola ahora, la madre del azúcar siempre me amó No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez Este sueño del cual no puedo despertar ¿Qué es real? ¿qué es real? ¿qué es real? Se me hace difícil de aceptarlo Lo que necesito, lo que necesito, lo que necesito Es un poco de algo en que confiar Y el azúcar blanco gentilmente me esconde Oh, el dulce azúcar me salva Es el apartamento el que me confina... Tender Sugar - Empire Mix Un remix de la canción original, el cual estuvo disponible únicamente en el disco de la banda sonora limitada del juego, lanzada únicamente en Estados Unidos. Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack